Stories: Foodland Royalty
Foodland Royalty A story by , and Kernely tries to become the princess of Foodland (even though she lives in Echo Creek). However, when a new villain attacks, she, with the help of her friends, defends Foodland. Will she be princess? Cast ♠ - denotes a character's first appearance. ♦ - denotes a cameo, minor appearance, or mention only. ♣ - denotes a character's final appearance. *Kernely (Main focus) *The Fun Foodies♠ **Tomato Joe **Meagan Mint **Olivia Olive **Seth Strawberry **Ginger Jackson **Crabapple Cindy **Jimmy Jam *Richard *Ryder♦ *Reagan♦ *Torchy *Samantha *Mel♦ *Nina♦ *Pealy *Jay *Blovy *Crystal♦ *Naomi *Aurora♦ *Quinn♦ *Jacqueline Gallagher♠ (BOSS) *Eclair Gallagher♠♦ *Parmesan Gallagher♠♦ *Orange Cookie *Coffee Cookie *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Red Fork *Blue Ocean *Lemon Glass *Captain Red Shell *Galaximus♦ If you want to join the story, consult CBB. Story 'Prologue: An Unforgettable Luncheon...Kingdom' * Kernely: 'Heya! I'm Kernely Pop, and I'm gonna tell you a little story about a small place called Foodland. ''You see, somewhere in Italy lies the Luncheon Kingdom, where a place called Foodland is located! Me and my family were born there, and I used to live here when I was a little baby! But then, the kind and caring queen of Foodland, Eclair Gallagher, was murdered by her evil sister Parmesan, who then proceeded to rule the land with an iron fist. She declared war against a neighboring city, Cuisino, and the war went on and there were violent fighting everywhere! So me and my family moved to Los Angeles, California, where we met a lot of humans, and we resided on a little town called Echo Creek! And thus, we lived there, and I grew up there at the same time. When I was 14, I decided to take a vacation to Foodland, when I saw a struggling town on its knees. But, with my kindness and philantrophy, I managed to get Foodland back up to its former glory again, and I was declared the new princess of Foodland! Hooray! * 'Kernely: '''And now today, I'm gonna bring my friends there, but something unexpected happens. And I'm gonna tell you more about it! 'Chapter 1: Preparing the Ingredients (It's a normal sunny day in Echo Creek. Kernely is relaxing in her house with Samantha and Pealy, knowing nothing can possibly go wrong.) *'Kernely:' (This is going to be a fun day!) *'Pealy: '''Ah, nothing like chilling in the summer sun, knowing Galaximus wouldn't attack this city again...for now. *'Samantha:' Say, Kernely. *'Kernely:' ...What, Samantha? *'Samantha:' Should we go on a stroll? *'Kernely:' Yeah! *'Pealy:' I'd love to! *'Kernely: Well, let's go. (While taking a stroll around Echo Creek the trio stop by at Richard's house, where Richard, Torchy, Jay and Blovy are. Meanwhile, Richard and Orange Cookie are currently in the middle of playing SSB4.) *'Orange Cookie: '''Come on... come on... ''*gets KOed* ''NO! And that was my last stock! *'Richard: 'Haha, I'm the best! ''(Someone's knocking on the door.) *'Richard: '''I'll get it. ''(Richard opens the door, and it's the trio.) *'''Kernely: Hey, Rick! * Richard: Hey! * Orange Cookie: 'Whoa, hello there, Kernely! *'Kernely: We came here to hang out. *'Richard:' Okay. *'Torchy:' Also...I'm hungry. Is there anything I can eat? *'Blovy:' Obviously. *'Jay:' Heck yes there is. We've got pork, steak, bacon... *'Samantha:' That's a lot of meat, I guess. Right? *'Kernely:' Yup. *'Pealy:' Uh-huh. (Everyone hears another knock on the front door.) *'Richard:' ...Who could that be...? *answers the door* (It's Naomi in her plant form.) *'Naomi:' Hey! *'Richard:' Oh hey! *'Naomi:' So, I decided to tell you something... The others (Ryder, Reagan, Mel, Nina, Crystal, Aurora and Quinn) will be coming over as well. I think. *'Richard:' Sounds good. *'Naomi:' *blushes* *'Richard:' What? *'Naomi:' Oh, nothing. I...I love you. *'Orange Cookie: '''That was unexpected. *'Richard:' Oh! I love you as well. ''(The two kiss.) *'Richard:' *sigh* ...You are my best girlfriend so far. *'Orange Cookie: '''Wait, you guys are a couple now? *'Richard: Yep. *'Orange Cookie: '''Well, I guess you didn't tell me. Huh. *'Kernely: Awwww...! (Yet another knock on the front door.) *'Orange Cookie: '''Hey, who could that be? ''*opens the door* (It's Peach, Daisy, Red Fork, Blue Ocean, Lemon Glass and Captain Red Shell.) * Red Fork: 'Hi! *'Peach: Hello, Richard! *'Daisy:' Peach, do you really have to drag me here? I told ya, I have tennis practice! *'Peach: '''Yes, Daisy. We have to visit Richard and his friends; we haven't seen them in a long while. *'Daisy: Darn... *'''Richard: Oh hey! *'Blue Ocean: '''We decided to come by to visit. *'Red Fork: After all, it's been quite a while since we've had some interaction. *'Lemon Glass: '''We hope you don't mind if we come by. *'Blue Ocean: 'So, whatcha' doing? *'Richard: Well, I have a girlfriend. I was also hanging out with my other friends. *'Blue Ocean: '''Girlfriend, you say? Who is it? I have to update my shipping list. *'Richard:' ''*brings Naomi in* Naomi. *'Blue Ocean: '''Got it! *''writes it down* *'Daisy:' Gee, what's with all the shipping today? *'Peach: '''Love is mysterious indeed! *'Daisy: Thanks, Ms. Ambiguous. *'Red Fork: '''So, is it ok if we stay with you guys for a while? *'Lemon Glass: 'I brought lemonade. *'Richard: Go ahead. *'Blue Ocean: '''Cool! *'Red Fork: I brought some food too. *'Daisy: '''Here's to hoping he doesn't eat it. I missed out breakfast thanks to ''*points to Peach* her. *'Peach: '''Oh, I'm sorry Daisy. I thought you ate already. *'Daisy: 'That's okay. We all make mistakes sometimes. *'Lemon Glass: Wait, where's Blast and the others? *'Red Fork: '''No worries, I'm sure they're fine. *'Kernely:' ''*walks in* They better be. *'Blue Ocean: '''Hi! *'Kernely:' ...Hi, Blue Ocean! *'Lemon Glass: Want some lemonade? I brought several gallons so we can all enjoy! *'Red Fork: '''I also brought some pizza to share. *'Richard: I'd like some! *'Red Fork: '''Here's the pizza! *''puts 20 pizza boxes on the table* *'Richard:' *shocked* That's a lot! *'Orange Cookie:' I agree. *'Blue Ocean: '''Are you sure you didn't eat them all? *'Red Fork: Blue Ocean! Of course I didn't eat them all! How would you think such a thing? *'Blue Ocean: '''Really? *'Red Fork: 'I ate 18 pizzas, leaving 2 entire pizzas to share. ''(Daisy facepalms.) *'Blue Ocean: '''Now it makes sense. *'Red Fork: 'Yeah... but I didn't eat it all. So have some pizza! *'Richard: I see. Well then, okay; let's dig in! (Everyone begins eating pizza and drinking lemonade.) * Blue Ocean: 'Well, what else would you all like to do? *'Richard: Maybe- *'Kernely:' WAIT! I have something to tell you all! I plan on becoming princess of Foodland. *'Red Fork: '''Foodland? That sounds like a place I would like to visit! *''imagining a place full of food* *'Kernely:' No, no, I didn't mean that Foodland. *cut to residents walking in the city of Foodland* This one. *'Red Fork: '''Oh, ok. *'Peach: It reminds me of the Luncheon Kingdom. The stew was amazing! *'Kernely: '''Oh, that reminds me! Foodland is also located in the Luncheon Kingdom! *'Blue Ocean: 'Well, we could still give it a visit anyway. *'Captain Red Shell: 'Must be one of the few places I've never been to personally. Interesting. *'Torchy: Well, I've went there. *'Red Fork: '''How about we go to Foodland? That way you can show us the place! *'Richard:' Okay! But, you probably shouldn't eat everything like crazy there. *'Daisy: We hope. (Everyone except Naomi begins heading out to Foodland.) *'''Naomi: Bye! *'Kernely:' To the Butterhawk! *'Daisy: '''Why not the Odyssey? Or an airplane? *'Peach: Mario and Cappy are in London. Also, airplane flights are cancelled due to maintenance repair. *'Daisy: '''Okay, fine. ''(Everyone hops onto the Butterhawk, which flies away.) * 'Lemon Glass: '''This seems exciting! *'Richard: By the way, I have plenty of friends there. I know just one that's closest to me other than Torchy, Kernely, Pealy, Jay and Blovy. *'Red Fork: '''So, is there food around here? *'Kernely:' Here in the Butterhawk? Or in Foodland? *'Red Fork: Both. I'm hungry. (Samantha gives a pie to Red Fork.) *'''Samantha: Don't worry - no nuts. *'Red Fork: '''Thanks! *''devours the pie* *'Blue Ocean: '''So, what's Foodland like? *'Kernely:' It has a city. A big one. Also, nearby is a ''chocolate lake. *'Daisy: '''Wait, did somebody say chocolate?! OHMIGOSH, I LOVE CHOCOLATE! *'Blue Ocean: Chocolate, you said? Something tells me I'm going to love this place! *'Lemon Glass: '''Blue Ocean just loves chocolate. *'Kernely: Let's hope he doesn't drain the lake. *'Lemon Glass: '''Don't worry, he couldn't do that alone. Red Fork is the one who could probably do that if he wanted to. *'Richard:' We could probably stop him from doing that. *'Red Fork: *''finished eating the pie* Well, so far this trip is really fun! *'Peach: 'We still haven't arrived there yet. *'Captain Red Shell: 'So Kernely, you said you're planning to become the princess of Foodland? *'Kernely: Yes. Also, I wonder what's going on there now... *'Lemon Glass: '''So, how do you become a princess at Foodland? *'Kernely:' Well... If you're famous enough there, you might get a chance. And by famous, I meant a good, very famous person. The Foodland government decided on this rules after their previous ruler, a dictator, was thrown out. *'Lemon Glass: Oh, ok. *'Blue Ocean: '''So I guess you're pretty famous in Foodland, right? *'Kernely: Yup! A lot of people there think I am the most famous. Whenever I arrive, they cheer for me! Heck, sometimes even whenever I face a tough villain, they cheer me on. *'Blue Ocean: '''That's great! I wish I was famous like that... *'Lemon Glass: So, when will we arrive at Foodland? *'''Kernely: Soon. (Later, they arrive at Foodland.) *'Kernely:' Remember, do not eat anybody, Red Fork. *'Red Fork: '''Don't worry, I've been trained. I won't eat anyone... I hope... *'Blue Ocean: Remember your training Red Fork! *'''Foodland Citizen #1: Wait...is that....Kernely?! She's here! (Foodland citizens begin cheering!) * Blue Ocean: 'Wow, you weren't exaggerating. These people love you, Kernely! *'Foodland Citizen #2: Ohmigoshohmigoshohmigosh!! I am a huge fan! *'Foodland Citizen #3:' Yaahoooo!!!! *'Lemon Glass: '''If becoming a princess depends on how much the people here love you, then I have no doubt you'll be a princess soon, Kernely! *'Red Fork: Yeah, it's amazing! It reminds me of how ponies cheered for me back in Ponyville. *'''Richard: That explains you're popular there, huh? Cool. *'Kernely:' I, however, have a bit of a bad feeling that a villain will attack. *'Foodland Citizen #4:' Don't worry, big gal! You've defeated a lot. *'Peach: '''I agree, don't worry. The chances of a random villain attacking are actually low. And if villains do appear, you can easily defeat them! *'Kernely:' You're right! *'Red Fork: Besides, you've got some of the best warriors here to help you out if a villain decides to come along. *'Captain Red Shell: '''We shall help you in battle should a villain be foolish enough to attack. *'Kernely: Sounds like a plan! *winks at Captain Red Shell* *'Blue Ocean: '''Hm... ''*writes something down* *'Red Fork: '''What's that Blue Ocean? *'Blue Ocean: Nothing, I just wrote down something interesting to me, that's all. *'''Kernely: I think we should go and see some of my other friends! Shall we go? *'Red Fork: '''Let's go! Maybe we can have a snack on the way. I'm getting hungry. *'Blue Ocean: You're always hungry. *'''Kernely: Are you ready to meet... The Fun Foodies? *'Lemon Glass: '''Sure! *'Captain Red Shell: Let's proceed. (A tomato with a face and limbs rolls in.) *'''Kernely: Meet Tomato Joe! *'Tomato Joe:' Heya! *'Kernely:' He's quite good and sometimes funny. I guess. When something makes him mad, he literally barfs out boiling tomato sauce! *'Tomato Joe:' That is right! *'Blue Ocean: '''Nice to meet you Tomato Joe! *'Lemon Glass: Hi! *'Daisy: '''He's weird. *'Kernely: Shall we go see all of the others? *'Lemon Glass: '''Let's do it! ''(The group goes to the other Fun Foodies and meet them.) *'Meagan Mint:' You must be Kernely's new friends! I'm Meagan Mint. *'Olivia Olive:' Olivia Olive's the name. *'Seth Strawberry:' I am Seth Strawberry! *'Ginger Jackson:' I'm called Ginger Jackson. *'Crabapple Cindy:' I'm Crabapple Cindy... *'Jimmy Jam:' ...And I'm Jimmy Jam! *'Kernely:' Also, me and Pealy are members of the team! *'Pealy:' That's right! *'Red Fork: '''Hello everyone! *'Blue Ocean: Nice to meet you! *'Daisy: '''Alliteration, huh. *'Kernely: Guys, you should introduce yourselves! *'Richard:' I'm Richard. *'Torchy:' I am Torchy Snap. *'Samantha:' I'm Kernely's sister Samantha! *'Jay:' I'm Jay. *'Blovy:' Call me Blovy. *'Orange Cookie: '''I'm Zesty Citrynn, but you can call me Orange Cookie. *'Peach: I am Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom. *'Daisy: '''And I'm Princess Daisy! *'Red Fork: 'Hello everyone! I'm Red Fork, leader of the Red Crystals, and the Guardian of Harmony in Equestria. *'Blue Ocean: 'I'm Blue Ocean, a pony scientist, and Red Fork's best friend. *'Captain Red Shell: 'I am Captain Red Shell. I am the leader of the army of the Crab Empire, and and honorable sea warrior. *'Lemon Glass: 'I'm Lemon Glass. Just, Lemon Glass. *'Meagan Mint: Wait, what's Equestria? *'Red Fork: '''Equestria is the world where us ponies come from. *'Blue Ocean: Maybe some day we can take you there for a visit. *'''Meagan Mint: Okay! *'Daisy: '''Maybe later. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go and drink up the chocolate lake because I haven't ate yet.. See ya guys later. *'Peach: Uh, bye? *'''Kernely: Also, I have a snack for you. *gives Red Fork another 3 pies* *'Blue Ocean: '''When do we get to the chocolate lake? *'Kernely:' Now! ''(The group go to the chocolate lake and spot Daisy drinking the chocolate lake with a straw. Everyone stares at Daisy weirdly.) * Daisy: ''*quickly stops* Hey, I was hungry! * '''Peach: '''Let's just move on and have fun! * '''Blue Ocean: '''Yeah! Cannon ball! *''jumps into the lake* * Red Fork: 'This place has everything! *''enters the lake* * 'Captain Red Shell: '''Have fun. I'll stay close by to stand guard. *'Crabapple Cindy: *enters the lake* Boy, this is one nice lake. *'Blovy:' Kernely was right! It's a real chocolate lake! *'Orange Cookie: '''I hope I don't end up looking tasty. *'Blue Ocean: It's a dream come true! *'Red Fork: '''Are you sure you're not coming, Captain Red Shell? *'Captain Red Shell: 'Pretty sure. It's part of my job to always be alert for danger. *'Blue Ocean: 'If you say so. *'Ginger Jackson: Now, what's next...? (The group hears screaming, coming from the city.) *'Kernely:' *gasp* The city might be in danger! *'Captain Red Shell: '''Precisely what I was talking about. We must go see what is happening. *'Red Fork: Got it. Friends, to the city! (The group rushes to the city. They see a horde of Burrbos, Huckit Crabs and Sherms wrecking havoc.) *'''Richard: Ooohhh, crap!! *lobs melons at the enemies* *'Captain Red Shell: '''It's time to use my sword. ''(Captain Red Shell takes his powerful Sword of Crabbagnon, and starts attacking the enemies with great skill and speed. Blue Ocean shoots lasers at them from behind.) * Lemon Glass: '*''shooting lemons from above the enemies* ''Who are these enemies? *'Richard: Burrbos, Sherms and Huckit Crabs. *continues lobbing* (Tomato Joe spews out boiling tomato sauce at the enemies, while Crabapple Cindy throws electric apples.) * Captain Red Shell: '*''defeats several enemies with his sword* ''Is everyone ok so far? * '''Blue Ocean: '''All ok over here! *''shoots more lasers at the enemies* * 'Red Fork: '''Charge! *''rams into a group of enemies with his weight, smashing many of them* * '''Captain Red Shell: *defeats several more enemies* '' This battle should end quickly at this rate. ''(Some Hucket Crabs step on the tomato sauce Tomato Joe threw up. The plants defeat many of the enemies. Eventually, the enemies are fully defeated.) *'Richard:' Whew... *'???:' It's not over yet. *walks to the group* *'Red Fork: '''Who is this? *'Captain Red Shell: Reveal yourself! *''points his sword at ???*'' *???:' I am '''Jacqueline Gallagher'. And I'm here to take back the throne that YOU *points at Kernely* stole! *'Kernely: '''Hey, I never stole anything! *'Jacqueline:' ''*to Richard* You must be Richard. *'Richard:' (How did she know my name....?!) *'Jacqueline:' I heard that! I've heard of you. *'Blovy: '''Hey, Kernely is right! She ''never stole anything! *'Jacqueline: '''Oh yeah? I'm the daughter of the late queen of Foodland, Parmesan Gallagher! I'm the rightful heir! *'Richard: That Queen Parmesan was nothing than an evil loser who ruled Foodland with an iron fist! *'Jacqueline: '''Shut up or I'll turn you into melon eggnog! *'Richard: ''*slightly scared* Okay, that's cruel! *'Kernely:' I'm sorry Jackie, but Foodland needs a benevolent ruler, not a tyrant! *'Jacqueline:' You asking for a battle, huh? Well, I gladly accept! ''*grabs out a sword* ''Wait 'till I turn you into popcorn! ''*slashes at Kernely, who dodges* *'Captain Red Shell: '''Stay back! *''attacks Jacqueline with his sword* *'Jacqueline: '''OW! You stay back, sea-breath, or I'm gonna cook you into crab stew! *'Red Fork: Who is this Jacqueline? *'''Jacqueline: I'm the true heir of the Foodlandian throne and also a certified Multi-elemental ninja. Those old men were none the wiser! *maniacally laughs before shooting fire blasts at Lemon Glass and ice blasts at Red Fork* *'Lemon Glass:' Aah! *falls to the ground* *'Red Fork:' She's got elemental powers! (The Fun Foodies all attack Jacqueline.) * Captain Red Shell: It's not the first time I fight an elemental ninja. And if you're going to hurt my friends, you're in deep trouble, Jacqueline. (Captain Red Shell slashes quickly at Jacqueline with his sword, while dodging any blasts fired at him. Jacqueline also blocks most of his attacks with a sword.) *'Jacqueline:' You can't do that again. *shoots electric blasts and fire blasts at Captain Red Shell and Crabapple Cindy. Both of them dodge* *'Captain Red Shell: '''Is that a challenge? *''repeats his previous attack, but this time faster, and with more power* *'Jacqueline:' *does the same attack above with the same speed and power* I saw that coming! *'Red Fork: '''Swordfighter vs swordfighter? This could be interesting. *'Jacqueline: Ha! So you're that fat pony I read about in that Spanish MLP fanfiction wiki. Well, try hitting me, fatso! *'''Ginger Jackson: I'll help. *throws exploding gingers at her* *'Jacqueline:' Argh! *dodges them* You think I'm slow, punk?! Well, I'll show you! *throws exploding gingers at Ginger Jackson* *'Ginger Jackson:' WHAAAAA-?! *dodges them all* How the heck did you mimic my attack?! *'Jacqueline:' Oh, well I stole some of your exploding gingers. And you're going down! *charges at him* *'Daisy: '''Dude, no fair. (''Captain Red Shell jumps in the way and blocks Jacqueline's attack with his sword.) * Captain Red Shell: 'We're not going down without a fight. Prepare yourself. * '''Red Fork: '''Yeah, we're much more powerful than you think! *'Seth Strawberry: Hi-ya! *throws fiery strawberries at Jacqueline* *'Jacqueline:' OW!! *'Captain Red Shell: '''Stand back. *''quickly slashes Jacquelines several times with his sword* ''Leave Foodland, or else. ''(A significantly big horde of Burrbos and Sherms appear.) *'Jacqueline:' GET THEM! *charges* (The horde charges towards the gang.) * Red Fork: 'You know what to do guys. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Plan a strategy to... * '''Red Fork: '''Of course not. We do what we always do. Attack! ''(Red Fork runs towards the horde, and rams into them with all his weight. The impact knocks out several Burrbos and Sherms. Captain Red Shell continues fighting Jacqueline.) *'''Jacqueline: *kicks CRS as a last resort* Ha! *'Captain Red Shell: '*''falls, but stands up again* We have not finished yet. ''*slashes his sword at Jacqueline again* *'Jacqueline:' Yow! *does the same thing above* *'Captain Red Shell: '''I must admit, you're a tough opponent. But I will fight until the end to defend my friends from you. *'Lemon Glass: You can do it Captain! *'Red Fork: '''Lemon Glass, help the rest of us fight these Burrbos and Sherms! *'Lemon Glass: 'Oh, yes. Sorry! *''throws lemons at the Burrbos and Sherms while flying above them* (The plants attack the enemies.) * 'Blue Ocean: '''Forcefield! *''creates a forcefield to protect everyone* * 'Red Fork: '''Good thinking, Blue Ocean! * '''Blue Ocean: '''Thanks, but it won't last forever. We've got to stop these enemies, and fast! *'Richard: Yeah! (The gang continues fighting the Burrbos and Sherms, while Captain Red Shell is still fighting against Jacqueline.) *'Jacqueline:' *shoots fire blasts at CRS* Haha! *'Captain Red Shell: *deflects the fire blasts with his sword* Friends, I might need some help. Jacqueline is a strong warrior. ''(The plants attack Jacqueline, seemly knocking her out.) * 'Captain Red Shell: '''Well done. * '''Red Fork: '''So, is she defeated now? *'Richard: Pretty much. (Everyone hangs out around possibly defeated Jacqueline. They occasionally check on her to make sure she hasn't fled.) * Captain Red Shell: 'Well, good job everyone. You have all fought well. *'Richard: Thank you. I hope Jacqueline isn't playing dead... *'Daisy:' Yeah, me neither. *'Blue Ocean: '''Well, she looks pretty knocked out to me. *'Captain Red Shell: She may look like it, but we can't afford to let our guard down. *'''Richard: Yeah. (Everyone stays around Jacqueline's "corpse" for 45 more minutes, checking onto her to see if she disappeared.) * Orange Cookie: Okay, this is officially a waste of time. * Blue Ocean: 'I'm bored... can we go back to the chocolate lake now? *'Richard: Of course! (Everyone heads back to the chocolate lake. Five minutes later, Jacqueline, playing dead, cloaks herself, gets up and silently runs away.) *'Richard:' We made it! *'Blue Ocean: '''This is great! *'Captain Red Shell: We should've left someone keeping guard. *'''Coffee Cookie: Whoa, whoops! *'Blue Ocean: '''Oh Captain Red Shell, if you're so worried, why don't you go check on Jacqueline? You'll see everything is ok. *'Captain Red Shell: I'll go then. An ounce of prevention is better than a pound of regret. (Captain Red Shell returns to where Jacqueline was, but when he gets there, he realizes that she's gone.) * 'Captain Red Shell: '''She's gone. I knew we should have stayed to guard. *'Richard: Welp. We should all catch up after her, but first, let's relax. I'm tired. *'Captain Red Shell: '*''facepalm* We don't have time for this. She could be planning something else to attack us. *'Richard:' ...Fine... Wait! I see some footprints starting from where she was playing dead. *'Red Fork: We should follow them. They'll probably lead us to Jacqueline. (The group begin following the footprints.) *'''Tomato Joe: I have a suspicious feeling Jacqueline will attack us again. *'Blovy:' Me too. *'Orange Cookie:' Yeah, well I can confirm your suspicions. *'Captain Red Shell: '''That's why you should never let down your guard. *'Red Fork: No problem. We'll just track her down, and defeat her again. It shouldn't be too hard. *'''Richard: Yeah, right? We should actually take something that helps us get there! *'Lemon Glass: '''So, are there taxis, or buses we can take to get there? *'Richard:' Uhh... Yes. But honestly, it'll be harder to follow the footprints if you're in a vehicle. And yes, even if you get the right amount of distance from the site of it, that plan wouldn't work. We could fall into an abyss! *'Peach:' Hmm...maybe we can go ride an ATV or a motorcycle. *'Red Fork: Got it. *'Blue Ocean: '''But us ponies can't use motorcycles. *'Captain Red Shell: 'But you're ponies. You can run faster than us. *'Red Fork: 'Well, I guess we can try to keep up with you guys. *'Richard: Gonna go onto an ATV for me. *'Red Fork: '''Well, let's get going! We must stop Jacqueline before she attacks again. *'Kernely:' And I gonna need my Butterhawk! ''(The gang tracks down the footprints. Richard and the other plants (except Kernely) are riding in an ATV and Kernely is driving the Butterhawk. Red Fork and Blue run just as fast as the ATV, Lemon Glass flies next to them, and Captain Red Shell travels in the Butterhawk with Kernely.) *'Richard:' This is much faster than I expected! *'Red Fork: '*''running next to the ATV* This is great! We'll track Jacqueline down in no time! *'Daisy: I absolutely agree with you two. *'''Richard: It's working!! (The gang eventually make it to a lair.) * Red Fork: 'This must be it, guys. *'Richard: Gosh, I hope so. *'Blue Ocean: '''Well, what are we waiting for? Let's defeat her once and for all! *'Peach: Can't we just try and convince her what she's doing is wrong? *'''Richard: Hmm, okay. (The gang enters the lair.) * Red Fork: 'Ready for action! * '''Coffee Cookie: '''Here we go, I guess. ''(Jacqueline walks down the stairs.) *'Jacqueline: '''Heh, I can't believe I tricked those fools with a faked death! ''*looks at the gang* Oh, there you are! Surprisingly, I'm not here to fight just now. If you wanna fight, get to the last floor and we'll talk. *walks back up the stairs* *'''Richard: Ooh boy. Wonder what's upstairs. *'Red Fork: '''Well, let's go see! *'Blovy: I dunno. She's a villain; she's probably gonna trick and then kill us. *'''Richard: Possible. But, let's keep our hopes high. *'Jimmy Jam:' I'm doing that! *'Red Fork: '''She can't kill us if we stay together. No matter how strong she is, together we're much more powerful than she is. *'Captain Red Shell: Then let's go upstairs, and confront Jacqueline. *'Blue Ocean: '''Yeah, let's go! ''(The gang goes upstairs, only to not see Jacqueline and find themselves in a pitch-black room.) *'''Richard: Where is she? Come out, wherever you are! (Suddenly, a screen descends in front of the gang and turns on, revealing Jacqueline.) *'Jacqueline:' You got tricked! *'Richard:' Wha-? *'Jacqueline:' Wasn't expecting that, huh? There's a long way up! (The lights turn on, revealing a tower-like sculpture, boarded by Stairface Ogres and circled by Phantoms.) *'Jacqueline:' Let's see you try climbing this tower! You'll never get the throne now! *'Richard:' This better be easy. *'Jacqueline:' Wrong! I filled the whole place with enemies and booby traps. *'Richard:' Too bad. Shall we start climbing now? *'Red Fork: '''Let's do it! She'll need much more than a few enemies and traps to stop us! *'Peach: '''We might need some help getting past the traps. Trivia *This story comfirms Richard X Naomi, since this story also takes place after Richard and Serenity broke up. *This story takes place as the same time as Stories: The Return of the Opposite. This also takes place after Stories: Nitro Mania and before Stories: The Pixel Plant. Category:Stories Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM!